Fantasy Island?
by LycoX
Summary: Felicity's comment about Lian Yu being nothing more then a fantasy island sets off Diggle.


**Fantasy Island!?**

 **Disclaimer: Something that's long been needed to be addressed and I think only Stand With Ward and Queen has really done it in his watching the show fic. Can be considered as part of my 'Dose of Reality' series. And remember, bitching at me is utterly pointless.**

* * *

"FELICITY!" Barked out John Diggle harshly, and instantly causing her, Barry, and even Oliver to jump some.

As for Oliver and Felicity, their friend rarely ever raised his voice. "J-John!?" She asked him in a startled manner.

Not to mention not liking the fact he'd practically just yelled at her. He stomped up to her with an angry expression on his face and Barry briefly contemplated speaking up before deciding not too. "Are you serious, Felicity!?"

"What, what do you mean? And can you please remember we are inside a building? Because seriously, there's no need for loud voices." She told her big friend somewhat irately.

But he wasn't about to back down. "I'm talkin' about the 'fantasy island' thing, Felicity! Do you have ANY idea of how incredibly insensitive that was to not only Oliver, but to me as well as someone who has gone to war and the Hell it can bring?"

"I, John! I was just asking is all!" Felicity retorted in annoyance as she defended herself.

Really, he was blowing this out of proportion! Her focus on him meant that she missed the grimace that flashed across Oliver's face. "No, you weren't thinking like you always do. And I know Oliver's asked you in the past to curb that issue but it seems you still haven't done it. Which shows to me you don't have any real respect for him. Or even me for that matter and I for one have finally had enough."

Felicity scoffed as she stared at the angry vet and then turned her attention to a stoned faced Oliver. "Are you really gonna let him talk to me like that?" She demanded to know of him.

"Yes, I am, Felicity. Because it needs to be said. As you've shown time and time again that you don't respect boundaries. Especially the boundaries of someone who has PTSD like me. Today's just the latest example and despite the fact I clearly stated the island was HELL, you STILL have the gall to call it a fantasy island just cause YOU are jealous of Shado and Sara. Two incredible women who deserve better respect!"

She stared at him in complete shock and unhappiness, not liking how this was going at all until her mind thought of something. "This is all because I told Barry your secret, isn't it? I seriously can NOT believe you! Or even you, John!"

Narrowing his eyes at her while John did the same, Oliver got right in her face with a glare that frightened her. "Get out." Oliver told her bluntly as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm, I'm sorry, but I know I couldn't have heard that right." She replied acidly.

"No, you heard the man, Felicity. Your clear disrespect isn't welcomed down here anymore and frankly, I don't want to see you again until you've learned how to better respect others." John told her firmly while wondering if she became this way because of her parents.

Or if she was like this to them as well and if so, Digg had to feel some pity for them for having to deal with her and her disrespectful attitude. Barry wisely kept quiet and wouldn't even look Felicity in the eye when she stared his way. As it wasn't his place to say anything and as it is, he agreed with the two men that it had been disrespectful to insult two women who obviously weren't in the world anymore. Seeing no support from someone she thought was a friend and perhaps more, if only to see if it would cause a reaction in Oliver, Felicity gave her focus back on to both Digg and Oliver. Both of whom were giving her stone faced looks with their arms crossed. "Wow, you, you two really are serious."

Digg nodded firmly and spoke. "We are. We've both got way too much respect for ourselves to be around someone who can't respect us."

Setting her jaw while feeling incredibly pissed off and betrayed, Felicity grabbed her purse and began to walk towards the stairs. But as she got to them, she turned back to look at the two men who would no longer be in her life. "You guys won't be able to be half as effective without me." She boasted, causing Oliver to turn around to look at her with that stone faced look of his still in effect.

"You clearly forget I was doing fine on my own LONG before I met you, Ms. Smoak. And I should caution you, should you even try anything that would be deemed… Unsavory on myself, Diggle, or Barry here, I will make a call to ARGUS and no one will ever hear from you again. Is that understood?"

His cold tone spoke volumes of how serious he was and it frightened the former Hacktivist greatly. "And furthermore, Ms. Smoak, you are hereby fired from Queen Consolidated. As my family's company does not need a disrespectful individual such as you within its halls." Added on to the man and making her even more unhappier then before!

"You can't do that!"

"I just did."

"And if you don't want us calling the Police, you'll leave the premises right now before I personally escort you to the nearest Precinct myself." Diggle declared coldly.

Felicity raised her chin up high and walked up the stairs, vowing revenge on the two while Oliver quickly made a call to a woman he hated more then anything to ensure an eye was kept on Felicity. Along with a call to QC to inform them of her termination. Afterwards, he shot a grateful look towards John. "Thanks, Digg."

"Anytime, brother. She needs to learn to think before she speaks before it gets herself killed."

Oliver could only nod in agreement as Barry nervously got Oliver's attention to do some blood work on him where his hallucinations are concerned. And perhaps even ask a question or two. It'd be several hours later when Felicity would find her apartment being invaded by ARGUS soldiers after she tried to screw with Oliver and Diggle. True enough, no one would ever hear from her again as Waller placed her in a dark hole that only a select few like herself was even cleared to know about.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Now that was incredibly satisfying.**


End file.
